Rachel Berry is in LOVE
by boldlikeblack
Summary: Rachel is in love. Puck is confused.


**A/N: So, I know I should be working on my other story that you guys love so much (which I am), but I'm a little stuck with 'Jerusalem: Part 3' because I can't make the intro come out right...so here's a little something to cheer you up while you wait. I don't own Glee, or the X-Box, or the Force Unleashed, or Smallville. Sam Witwer owns himself. Enjoy!**

It was a fairly normal Monday, as far as Puck was concerned. He'd skipped math, as per usual, and taken a nice nap in the nurse's office. He'd even managed to get to the 7-11 and get some dip and a slushee before practice started for 'Homo Explosion.' Puck was just sitting in one of those stupid plastic chairs in the music room, minding his own business, when Rachel breezed in.

It wasn't super normal of him to pay any attention to the loud-mouthed, annoying(ly sexy) midget girl but there was just something...different about her. He was still pretty pissed she'd broken up with him (because no girl should ever dump a stud like him for Finn, of all people) and he was trying his best to ignore her but today, Rachel just kind of glowed or something.

The midget literally **floated** across the music room, dragging her ridiculous pink wheelie behind her. She like sighed, or some shit, before settling down on a chair and staring dreamily off into space. Puck thought she was being extra weird because she just didn't say anything. Not a damn word. In all the years he'd known her (like since...birth or whatever) Puck had never seen Rachel voluntarily be silent (except when they were making out, which he didn't really like to think about too much).

He wasn't the only one who noticed either. The minute Kurt and Mercedes walked into the room they were at Rachel's side in an instant. It was like freakishly fast and it kind of creeped Puck out (not that he'd let anyone know, because you totally can't creep out a badass like him). Puck watched as Kurt waved his hand in front of Rachel's face and got no response. Kurt looked right at Mercedes and mouthed 'Finn.' Puck tried really hard not to be pissed about that.

Puck watched (in a very sneaky way so no one would catch him) as Kurt took Rachel's hand in his. "Sweetie," Kurt said, "are you okay?"

Rachel didn't move. She just sighed dreamily and kept looking into the distance. Mercedes tugged on the midget's shoulder and still no response. "Rachel, girl," she said, "you're freaking me out."

Rachel turned her head and looked at Mercedes, smiling in her totally crazy (yet super adorable) way. "I'm sorry Mercedes. Were you asking me something?"

Kurt took over at this point, looking more than a little flustered (seriously...using words like flustered were going to do **nothing** for Puck's awesome rep). "What's gotten into you today?"

Rachel smiled her big Broadway smile and Puck totally didn't melt inside (because he was still super pissed at her **and** she was a huge Gleek **and** a midget...nearly). "I'm in love," Rachel sighed.

Puck really hoped that no one would notice the way his fingers were gripping the shitty plastic chair under his ass right now. He also hoped they weren't as flimsy as they looked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, we all know how much you love Finn."

Rachel blinked at her a little and shook her head. "Finn...can't compare."

Puck would have done a grainer out of the chair if it wouldn't have drawn too much attention. Rachel Berry was in love with someone who wasn't 'Golden Boy' Finn Hudson. The dude would have to be pretty awesome to make Rachel stop thinking the sun shone out of Finn's ass.

Kurt, however, looked like he didn't believe a word. "You're not in love with Finn?"

Rachel just rolled her eyes and for a split second Puck thought 'that's my girl' before realizing she totally wasn't. It wasn't like he even wanted her to be his girl. He only dated her to make his mom happy (though he never got around to introducing them).

"No," Rachel said, "not even a little. What I felt for Finn was completely fictitious and based wholly out of schoolgirl affection for him."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "So Rach, what's he like?"

"Who?"

"This guy that's got you totally gone. You can't just come in here telling us you're in love and not give any details."

Rachel blushed a deep, deep red (which was about the same colour she'd turned when Puck grazed her boob that one time). Kurt like, batted his lashes at her and chimed in "We're dying to know."

"Well," Rachel said, "for starters he's gorgeous."

"Oh," Kurt said, "I'm intrigued."

Rachel bit her bottom lip (in a way that really, really didn't drive Puck crazy) and blushed again. "Tall, dark, and very handsome is an excellent way to describe it," she said.

Mercedes crossed her arms. "Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily. Spill it, girl."

Rachel took a deep breath. "He's got dark hair and these deep eyes that just pull you in and make you want to drown, in a good way. And oh my stars, has he got muscles. He just looks so firm. His chest...is...I don't even know what to say, and his arms are lovely."

Puck sat up straighter in his chair and tried to ignore the weird warm feeling in his chest. He remembered, very clearly, that Rachel had told him his arms were lovely when they were dating.

The midget just smiled and continued. "Not only, is he beautiful, but he's also very talented. He's a wonderful singer and he plays guitar. Of course, his language often leaves something to be desired and his dancing is...spirited at best, but he just makes magic when he plays."

Puck wasn't a girl, so his heart totally didn't flutter when he heard the part about playing guitar. It didn't affect him at all, because he was totally badass.

If it was possible, Rachel's girl just got wider. "He's also completely badass!"

Mercedes and Kurt just stared at her with their mouths open.

"What?" Rachel asked, her smile dimming a little.

"Badass?" Kurt asked.

Rachel looked kind of embarrassed (which was pretty cute, all things considered). "Noah...taught it to me. It just seemed, um, fitting, I suppose."

Puck totally had to fight the urge to jump out of the chair and scoop his midget up and like, kiss her senseless or something, which was stupid because **she** dumped **him** after all.

"So where did you find this guy?" Mercedes asked, looking across the room at Puck.

Puck had no idea why she was staring at him like that, so he just scowled at her. Mercedes snorted.

"Well," Rachel said, "it's a little embarrassing."

It really was embarrassing, when Puck though about it. His mom still threatened to whip out the picture of them, half naked, in diapers together in old Mrs. Shumaker's kitchen when he got out of line. It wasn't his fault that they'd gone to the same daycare as kids. It also wasn't his fault that between the ages of one and three old Mrs. Shumaker had given his mother enough photographic ammunition to ensure years of good behaviour.

He really hoped Rachel didn't tell the story about his second birthday where he'd dragged her head first into the cake. His badassness might never recover.

Rachel smiled. "I was at my Aunt Hannah's, she's Daddy's sister, and my cousin Isaac was playing this stupid video game so loud I couldn't even think. I stormed into his room, intending to tell him off...and there he was."

"He was playing video games with your cousin?"

"No. He was in the game. It was playing something called a cut scene and I was enraptured. My cousin thought it was hilarious that I was so entranced by a digitally generated character, but he was kind enough to tell me that they had used motion capture on an actor called Sam Witwer to create the character."

Mercedes' mouth fell open and Puck felt the uncontrollable urge to hit something. "An actor?" Mercedes said, in disbelief.

Rachel looked at Mercedes like she had grown a second head. "Not just an actor, Mercedes. He's amazing. I stayed up all last night watching the entire eighth season of Smallville and I was blown away at his performance as Davis Bloome. The duality and depth of feeling he showed was breathtaking. I also downloaded his band's entire album. They're called The Crashtones, which is very clever because his character on Battlestar Galactica was called Crashdown, and the album is Colorful of the Stereo. While I'll be the first to admit that it's not my kind of music, I am supremely impressed with his talent."

"So," Kurt asked, "you mean to say that you haven't met him?"

Rachel smiled and Puck gripped the chair so hard he thought it might break. "I haven't met him **yet**. We're friends on Facebook, so it's only a matter of time."

"Riiiight," Mercedes said.

Rachel continued on. "I have total faith that we will meet, once I'm famous of course. Tall, dark, handsome, talented badasses don't just walk by every day, you know."

It was then that Puck realized he was kind of in love with Rachel Berry. Sure she was crazy (the conversation she was having was proof of that) and sometimes really annoying, but she was also a good looking Jew that, like, believed in him and stuff. That was why he was so pissed when she broke up with him.

Puck didn't really have more time to get introspective or whatever, because Mr. Shue came in and called for practice to start.

He couldn't take his eyes of Rachel the whole practice. The lovey-dovey look on her face when she sang 'No Air' with Finn had him wanting to throw the chairs across the room. By the end of practice, there were two things Puck knew;

One: He was going to show Rachel Berry that tall, dark, handsome, talented and badass was less than ten feet away (oh yeah, he was totally getting his girl back); and

Two: If he **ever** met Sam Witwer, he was going to kick the guy's ass, badass or no badass.

-End-


End file.
